Laying in Wait
by NightmareIndustries
Summary: Sequel to Coming Home. Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Laying in Wait**

**Chapter 1**

It had been just about a month since Donna's funeral, meaning it had been just about a month since I'd last seen Happy. I hadn't heard from him either but that wasn't something to get my knickers in a twist about and fall apart in my room with a bottle of something with alcohol in it now was it? Well maybe some nights but not many! Honest.

Tara had moved in with Jax and Abel, which left me with peaceful mornings and long boring evenings, at least she was happy with the way things were going and to be honest that's all that really mattered…not my sulky self. Not that I could complain about being left out though, oh no, the Queen bee had made sure I attended every dinner and party she'd put together. She'd been treating me like an old lady and that made most of the other croweater's that were practically fighting each other for some kind of respect from Gemma a little unnerved but they didn't openly say anything about it.

My only safe sort of safe haven from Gemma's rule was my shop and most of the people who worked in it…most. Craig had survived more than his week trail here and had somehow managed to serve as an asset to the shop…but he's still and asshole.

The buzzing from my tattoo gun and the soft flesh under it was strangely comforting after my long morning. Once I'd managed to pull myself together form my latest binge, I showered, changed and headed over to the shop early.

I'd had things that needed to be done, and appointments to oversee…not to mention getting one over Craig.

It was just after one in the afternoon when a very pretty woman with curly blonde hair strolled into the shop, catching Craig's attention immediately. She was a walk in with a very nice tattoo idea in mind, of which I had no problem with free handing.

Sadly Craig wanted a bit of the action, and tried to be all coy and charming as he offered to do it for her, the good part though was she didn't seem interested in him one bit.

Linda Coleman, as she introduced herself, was adamant I'd be the one working on her this afternoon. She was looking for a chest tattoo with a silhouette in the middle with some fancy swirling around it with a few flowers; I swear Craig was turning green from envy. I got to tattoo those ever so perfect tits and he didn't and to top it off…she was giving me the _eye_.

I was just finishing up on the shading after a long four hours of this blonde bombshell flirting with me when the bell from the front door rang and a barely quiet complaint from Craig interrupted me.

Choosing to ignore it I smiled up at the blonde and checked over my work making sure it was looking as perfect as I could get it.

"Don't tell me I'm going to have to grow a pair of tits to get you too look at me that way" Happy huskily growled out from behind me. Grinning, I looked over my shoulder at him.

"If you did I'd have to fight off Tiggy, now go be a gentleman and smack Craig over the head for ogling this poor woman."

"I wasn't ogling…" he tried to defend from my usual perch behind the desk but was most definitely looking sheepish.

Turning my tattoo gun off and holstering it, I made sure to clean up the extra ink and blood so I could take a decent photo of my work. Linda checked herself out in the mirror and seemed very pleased with my work, she didn't seem to care she was wondering around my shop with her tits out. Each too their own I guess.

"It looks amazing, thank you!" she exclaimed before turning away from the mirror to hug me. Awkwardly I accepted the embrace and patted her bare back with my still gloved hands.

"I'm glad you like it, now is it cool with you if I take a photo?" I asked taking my gloves off. She eagerly agreed and readily posed, covering with her hands for some form of modesty.

Once Linda paid and left, but not before giving me her number, I tuned to Craig who'd moved over to the station I had been working on and had already began cleaning it up for me.

"Now, wasn't she nice? Left me her number and everything" Smugness clear in my voice, Happy bit out a laugh and moved forward so he was in front of me on the other side of the counter, resting his hands on it.

"Party tonight, you in?" With an offer like that, how could a girl refuse?

"Yeah sure, beats watching porn" I replied, acting as casual as I could. I hadn't seen Happy since Donner's funeral, and I was all ^ again.

With my confirmation Happy tapped his hand on the counter, nodded his head and went on his merry way without so much as goodbye…like I've said many times before, a man of few words.

"So you date a biker?" Craig's curiosity brought me back from my daydreaming. Dating? Was this what we were doing, dating? I mean I hadn't seen or heard from him in a month.

"Dating is such a strong word," I answered after a few moments of thought. I couldn't seem to find the words for my relationship with Happy.

After shutting up shop I immediately dialled Tara's number as I made my way towards my car.

"Dr Knowles speaking" She answered in her doctor-ish voice meaning she was still at work…

"Hey sis it's me Rox, I kind of need…fuck I don't know what I need but I think it involves doing a girly talk thing, are you free to take a break soon?" I rattled that all out rather fast as I can't be sure she understood.

"Erm, yeah sure when ever you get here." Tara stuttered out her reply before we mutually hung up so I could get over there asap.

I don't know why but the fact that Happy came over to ask me to a party I was already meant to be attending kind of felt like a turning point in our relationship.

But I need to consult the girl counsel on this matter.

Arriving at St Thomas hospital in record I rushed myself through the doors and straight to the staff room making sure to stop at the front desk to ask for the receptionist to let Tara know I was here.

Tara and I weren't usually the type of sisters that would sit down and talk about boys but I was starting to shit myself a little bit, I mean this wasn't really a boy…Happy was a grown man, and a very dangerous one at that. Maybe Gemma would have been the better choice for this conversation.

I made it to the staff room without knocking anyone over or leaving a trail of destruction behind me, bully for me. Tara however was already sitting in the staff room waiting for me, she'd changed out of her scrubs and looked ready to head home.

"So what is this girly talk thing you mentioned" she spoke up amused by my train wreck of a phone call. I quickly made my way to the chair next to her and sat myself down, leaning on the arm of it to look directly at her.

"Happy came in to the shop today and asked me to go the party tonight, and I know this sounds like I'm in high school again but oh fuck" I whispered to her even though there wasn't anyone else in the room. I think I've finally lost my shit.

"Calm down Rox, this is a good thing right? I mean you've practically been pining after him for a whole month. I think it's time to admit you've got feelings for him" The ever so rational Tara replied, resting her hand on top of mine. I mulled over her words for a moment before sighing and sitting right back in the chair.

"I'm scared if I do he'll run, I mean he's a badass biker who most likely puts his dick in the nicest looking thing in the room every night" I was most definitely trying to talk myself out of what I'd been thinking about doing for the past month.

I decided after talking with Gemma a month ago that'd I'd go out and take what I wanted, but now…now I was scared it would back fire.

"Now that does not sound like the Roxanne Knowles I know, which means you're in deep so instead of holding it in let it out" I turned my head to meet my sisters eyes.

"I haven't got trapped wind, but I get your point…LETS DO THIS!" I stood up shouting with my arms in the air as Tara just laughed.

"Go and get yourself all pretty, GO!" she stood up and started pushing me out the door with my renewed sense of vigour.

Who needs a pep talk from Gemma when you've got a Dr Knowles!

I didn't waste time at the hospital and drove home way over the speed limit as I didn't have a lot of time to get ready, normally I wouldn't try overly hard but I felt as though I needed to make an impression tonight.

I decided to go for a low cut top with a lacy back, skinny jeans and my best pair of heeled boots, to top it off I made sure I slapped my Gemma styled war paint on. Once I was pleased with that I saw in the mirror I took off out the house barely remembering to lock the door behind me before jumping in the car and driving off towards Teller-Morrow.

I managed to pull into the lot just after a black sedan pulled in; it had FBI written all over it. Welcome home Bobby.

The scene was a sight to be hold, Bobby was greeted by a sea of bikers and within seconds disappeared into the crowd. I got out the car as Clay started talking to Agent Stahl over the hood of her car.

At first glance I couldn't see Happy, but then again there were far too many bikers for me to even start looking. Instead of straining my eye's I decided it would be best to grab something to drink, Dutch courage and all that…

Full bottle of JD in hand I headed back outside in search of Happy, I had to tell him or I'd burst…or at least it feeling that way. I don't know if it was my talk with Tara that had made me feel like I need to express how I feel about him or if it was the two shots of tequila I had at the bar before grabbing the bottle of JD.

Stepping out the clubhouse doors I looked across the lot spotting his bike meaning he was definitely here, but where? I made my way across the lot trying to spot a baldhead in the crowd, you'd think it would easy pickings, as most of these guy's are hairier than the Grinch. Sadly though I had no luck, so I started asking if anyone had seen him starting with Juicy but then quickly moving on to asking Tig instead.

"Hey Tiggy, have you seen Hap anywhere?" I had to practically shout my question to him from across the table.

"Nah sorry Rox, but you're more than welcome on my lap anytime" He was leering more than usual with his Cheshire grin.

"Sorry to break your heart there Tigger but I got my lady parts set on something a lot more bald and dangerous" I joked, patting him on the shoulder before heading off back towards the club house past the office when I head a certain gravely voice…

"Shit, that feels good" there was no mistaking that voice, and no mistaking what felt so good.

Peaking in through the gap in the open door I saw Happy getting his dick sucked by a girl with bright red hair in a really short skirt; taking a deep breath I looked away and opened the bottle that was still in my hand and took a big swig…and then another.

Well shit.

I decided I wasn't going to stick around for the rest of Bobby's homecoming and started headed out of the lot and down the road with my head held high, no point feeling sorry for myself…in a public place at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warning, scenes of rape and violence! **

I couldn't tell you for certain how long I'd been walking for and I also couldn't be sure if I was going in the right direction of home, but from how numb I was starting to feel and from the look of the almost half empty JD bottle it could be anywhere between 20 minuets to an hour.

Stopping for a moment I realised two things, I was a lot more than tipsy and I wasn't really sure where the fuck I was. Oh and these shoes were killing me.

I didn't notice the black car pulling up beside my as I stared down the sidewalk trying to figure out where I was; it took a horn piping to grab my attention.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I practically had a heart attack right there. The window of the car slowly rolled down as I tried to catch my breath, slowly Gemma's unimpressed face was revealed.

"You a little lost there darling?"

I took a moment to think about it but seeing as I'd drank too much my brain couldn't quite keep up with it's self and Gemma's question.

I barely heard Gemma sigh and open the car door before she grabbed me by both arms and sort of gently escorted me into the passenger side of the car.

"Wanna tell me why you're wondering the streets drunk?" She asked again.

"I almosssst made a mistake! But-but don't worry Gem Gem" I paused to blink furiously as my vision was really starting to blur.

"I erm, I avoided it" smiling to myself I lifted the bottle to my lips but it was cruelly snatched from my hands before I got another drink.

"I think you've had enough for one night darling, I'm taking you home" Gemma started the car as I started to drift off forgetting my troubles.

* * *

I woke up to a woman screaming about a baby and something that was choking. I slowly became more aware of my surrounding as Gemma got out the car to follow the screaming woman. Rubbing my head I took a peak in the wing mirror to see if I could see what was going on; through squinted eye I noticed something wasn't right.

I didn't see what happened next but I quickly clambered out the car and ran towards where Gemma has been but as I turned the corner I was hit in the head and everything went black.

* * *

I awoke with a start but found I couldn't move much; my arms were chained up above my head and trashing around like I did, hurt like a bitch.

"Shit." I swore lifting my head up I took in my surroundings.

Gemma was tied up on the opposite fence to me looking utterly terrified; there was a door to my right on the other side of the room but not much else. It looked like an abandoned warehouse of some sort.

"Gemma? Look at me Gem, look at me" I focused on trying to calm her down and then maybe we could, by some miracle, escape.

"Oh my god Rox, we need to get out of here!" she was breathing heavy and looking around frantically but her voice never wavered, she would hold it together.

"I know-" I was interrupted by the door to my right opening. A group of large men walked in all wearing grey rubber masks that resembled Michael Myers from the Halloween films. If intimidation was their aim, I'd sat they'd nailed it.

Gemma started to struggle against the cuffs as she saw them walk towards us, most of them circled around her but a few stopped in front of me. Ignoring them I kept my eyes on Gemma, watching her shout and threaten them.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She got no answer.

"You know who I am? YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN DO TO YOU?" Yet again no answer, I could feel my heart beat speed up. Nothing good was about to happen.

"TAKE OFF THE MASK OFF YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" She booted the one in front of her before kicking him in the head. I took this as a sign to start fighting back and followed suit kicking one in the stomach, the other guy acted fast and responded with a punch to my gut and a smack to my face. Growling I went to lash out again but I heard Gemma scream.

I looked up in time to see a guy rip open her shirt and undo her pants, I saw nothing but red. Loosing my shit I kicked out furiously at the guy's in front of me, they got a few more shots to my face and torso so I stopped for a moment, pretending to give in and breathing heavily.

The sick fuck to my left took a few steps closer, I could see Gemma's pants being pulled off of her out the corner on my eye but I waited patiently till he got just one more step closer. He reached out his hand and went to grab at the front jeans, but I was quicker than he was.

Not a second later I wrapped my legs around his neck and pulled him in, I squeezed twisting my position until I heard a sickening crack and let the fucker fall to the floor. His partner just stared for a moment as I screamed out pulling against my cuffs, in hopes I'd somehow break free.

"Oh shit" He seemed to snap out of it and punched me across the jaw; he didn't stop there though. He carried on hitting me in the ribs and anywhere else he thought would be effective, but none of that mattered. I had full view of Gemma and the monsters that were raping her; there was nothing I could do. I was starting to loose conscious from the beating and I felt a few ribs crack a while back.

My throat was raw from screaming for them to stop, and all I had left in me was silent tears along with painful torturous methods on how to gut these bastards.

The guy beating me took a break and wondered over to the other guys in the room who were sat away from Gemma and her current rapist, I couldn't hear what he's said to her before he carried on but I was too busy trying to breath for it to be my main priority.

Gemma just tilted her head back and stared at me with a dead look in her eyes, and that's when I felt myself slip into an unconscious state for the third time.

* * *

I was startled awake next to Gemma with someone pounding at the door; we both just looked at each other no words passing between us.

"GEMMA!?" sounded from the door, "ARE YOU IN THERE?"

"Way-WAYNE! WAYNE!" Gemma shouted out in fear and pain, I on the other hand could barely take in a breath without it killing me. I heard a couple of shots before a door creaking open, I slid on to my knees up so I could try and sit up but the pain from my ribs was almost too much. Definitely cracked.

Tilting my head to where all the noise had been coming from to see Chief Unser rushing in, he took a moment to take in the scene before he made his way over to us. I tried to take in a deep enough breath so I could speak up but I only ended up hissing instead.

"Ge-get us out of here" Gemma spoke up as she shivered, wrapped up in a grey blanket.

Wayne nodded in response first helping Gemma to stand before giving me a hand up, which I gratefully took.

"Ouch! Mother fuckers" Pain shot through my torso as I stood up, causing me to brace myself against the chain link fence Gemma had been tied to.

We wasted no time in getting to car even if I was moving a little slower than everyone else, I carefully slid myself in to the back seat as Wayne helped Gemma into the passenger side. Wayne started the car and drove off without saying or asking anything, I'm not even sure how he knew we were there. Sighing I rested my eyes trying to collect my thoughts.

"How'd you know we were there?" Gemma's soft voice quietly asked. She's obviously a mind reader, which would in fact explain a lot.

"Heard it over the radio, recognised the description of the car" Wayne just as quietly replied.

"Anonymous tip?"

"Yeah" Unser paused to take a breath before continuing, "you've got to tell me something Gemma" there seemed to be a long pause before anyone said anything else.

"Where are you taking us?" Gemma questioned.

"St. Thomas, you and Roxy both need medical attention!" Unser answered his voice was getting louder.

"No, no hospitals" she groaned out in protest, at this point I knew I had to say something. If I don't get my ribs sorted soon I'd have a problem.

"Look if we're not going to the hospital, can we at least call Tara my ribs are giving me hell," I groaned out with my eyes still closed and my arm around my waist.

"Give me your phone" I opened one eye to check who Gemma was talking too, thankfully though it was to Wayne, I have no idea where my phone was. Hopefully in Gemma's car.

* * *

Wayne had driven us back to my place seeing as Gemma for some unknown reason didn't want the club to know, making it an ideal place to hide out. I sprawled myself out on the couch trying to get comfortable, my head had started to throb but I couldn't tell you if that was a hangover or a concussion.

Tara rushed round getting Gemma something comfortable for her to wear; she got me an ice pack for my jaw and had started to clean Gemma up a little.

Tara stared asking about what happened but Gemma being Gemma, left it a little vague with her only answer being, "Use your imagination"

"Maybe we should leave her to rest a while," Unser suggested as he stood from the armchair he was sitting on.

"She needs a hospital" Tara countered before looking over at me, "They need a hospital," she said correcting herself.

"No, can't go" Gemma continued to resist the idea of the hospital, "No offense Gem but I don't think treatment in my living room is the best thing for you right now, or me for that matter" I spoke up trying to reason with her.

"Can't, the insurance and shit…everyone will know" She sounded broken and ashamed, leaving a pregnant pause leading to Tara sounding an idea.

"We'll go home, get you some clothes, pick up Able and sign him in saying we're running some tests" it sounded like a good plan to me.

"You could get fired for that" Gemma though had to counter the idea with a very good point, but Tara wasn't giving up and insisted we'd figure it out.

"Well great, I'll change and we can get going," I said before trying to get up but failing epically.

"Here sweetheart let me help you up" I gratefully accepted another hand up from Wayne and staggered my way to my bedroom.

Shutting the door behind me I leaned my back on it and let tonight's events sink in. I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming rage as images flashed through my head; I lashed smacking an empty bottle of whisky off my dresser before growling and moving to open the draws in search of clothes.

"Fucking shit," I growled out to myself trying to calm down, being angry and shit wasn't going to help Gemma right now, or me for that matter.

I slowly pulled my bloodied shirt off and dropped it on the floor, and as quickly as my ribs would allow be pulled the first top I grabbed on before slipping my feet in to some old army boots making my way out the door to join everyone else.

"You ok?" Tara asked as I rounded the corner, "Yeah, I just got beat up but…" I trailed off not really wanting to describe what happened to Gemma. Tara didn't push for information but instead rested a hand on my shoulder while moving some hair out my face with the other giving me a sullen smile, "Come on, the sooner I can get you checked out the better."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hospitals; no matter why you're there or which one you're in they all smell the same. But it isn't until you've got a suspected concussion/hangover do you really get the full effect, reason enough to be hospitalised.

I was sharing a dark room with the lovely Gemma who was just a curtain away with Tara playing doctor checking all her lady things. I honestly didn't feel like I wanted to know any of this but hey! You can't be picky about room mates when your sister is illegally treating you, right?

"I should get a plastic surgeon to look at this?" I heard Tara quietly tell Gemma in an almost whisper; I hope to god that was about her face. Context, who knew that it could be so important.

"I've been hit before" Gemma replied brushing off Tara's comment like it was nothing new…probably wasn't to be fair. I know I've been hit plenty before, doesn't always end pretty though.

Before any snide or sarcastic remarks began to brew within me there was a knock at the door interrupting any of the tension building in the room. I began hoisting myself up to answer it Tara walked past my curtain pointing at me to stay put, giving me her best glare.

"Sorry to interrupt Doc, I need a word with Gemma" Unser's voice drifted in from the door leaving a small pause before Gemma spoke up to let him in. Unser walked in pushing back Gemma's curtain before looking away in muttering an apology.

"Oh come on now Chief, man like you has probably seen girls in less clothing than this sexy attire!" I joked, trying to ease the tension but all I got for my hard effort was a pointed look form both Gemma and Tara. At least they agree on something.

Putting my hands up in defence I kept my mouth firmly shut until I had something helpful to say, I really should learn the meaning of the word inappropriate some time.

"What is it?" Gemma questioned once my awkwardness was forgotten.

"Clay's here" Gemma didn't give Unser much room to explain at first before she started call him out.

"You son of a bitch!" she hissed at him in distress.

"I- I told him you were in a car accident with Roxy" Unser revealed, "Wh-what?" At first Gemma seemed confused as to why he'd do such a thing, I on the other hand thought it was ingenious. If Gemma didn't want Clay or anyone else to know what happened then a car accident would be enough of a cover. Put me down as impressed.

"Ran your caddy in a concrete barrier out by the utility shed" He took a moment to look at all three of us before he continued.

"Take my head off if you want, I just didn't see any other way to sell this"

"Well I'm all for that idea, you found me wondering around drunk and picked me up, I fall asleep and then the next thing we know, we've crashed. More of the truth we tell makes it a little easier to lie." I spoke up feeling the need to add my two cents.

Gemma looked like she didn't know what to say; then again trauma tends to suppress the need for words.

"He don't know nothing else," added Unser to try and quell Gemma's worries a little.

"I'll go and talk to him," Tara added gently.

"I don't want to see him," Gemma said with a slight shake of her head.

"Actually, their all here, Jax and the guys" Unser informed us with a little bit of a wince, and I felt the colour drain from my face a little. If the guys were here then that meant Happy was here. Fuck. Not someone I wanted to see right now, and not for my 'knocked around' look I was sporting.

"Jesus Christ, is there anyone you didn't tell?" Gemma said lashing out in anger, I could understand that though. She didn't want people to see her like this, what if they guessed? What if they just knew? She maybe strong but she didn't want that pity, she didn't want the looks. If only she could see that people who love you don't often assume the worst.

"I'll- I'll handle it" Tara piped up again, before heading to the door but not without giving a small glare to Gemma for her slight rudeness and ungratefulness that Unser was trying to help.

Sighing I flung my head back against my pillow as Unser tried to escape along with Tara out the room.

He didn't really make to the door before Gemma stopped him though. I wasn't really listening to what Gemma was saying to Unser until she started explaining why she really didn't want Clay to know.

"What those animals did was to hurt Clay and Jackson" She whispered to him. Opening my eye's I stared at the white tiles on the ceiling, I don't know how I hadn't seen it before. This attack wasn't on Gemma or me but on the Club. We were used to hurt the club; well I was more than likely an after thought but still.

"Anyone finds out, and they win" Gemma started shaking her head a little, "I can't let that happen."

"Whose they honey?" Unser queried sincerely, but Gemma refused to answer that claiming it didn't matter. If he arrested them then that would mean admitting they'd raped her and they would have won.

"What about you Roxanne, you know who they were?" Unser turned his questions to me.

Lifting my head up from my pillow with a slight grimace I looked him in the face telling nothing but the truth.

"Michael fucking Myer's" Of course Unser didn't know about the masks they were wearing and thought I was being a sarcastic bitch, Gemma though glared at me from the other side of the room. Flopping my head back down I ignored them both as Chief Unser left the room.

It could be said that this was the moment that made me realise just how strong Gemma Fucking Morrow is. And yes, Fucking is her middle name.

* * *

A couple of hours later Gemma and I were allowed to get dressed and go, though I was kindly given more pain medication that made my mouth a little looser than I'd like it. So we both opted for silence as we slowly pulled items of clothing on.

Let me tell you something though, no amount of pain medication cannot dull the pain of pulling skinny jeans on with cracked ribs. If only I thought to steal one of Tara's skirts, though that's not really my style and if I have anything going for me, it's my style.

"Gemma, did I- look Gem I'm sorry I couldn't stop this or be of any use while- well you know, but I promise I'm going to be your own personal body guard from now on…so you need me you ring me!" I said breaking the silence, completely forgetting the unspoken agreement to remain silent. I couldn't see her face through the blue curtain but I did hear her stop moving for a moment before she started again. I really needed her to know I was going to be there for her, even if it was out of some selfish guilt I held.

"It's not your fault Rox and I'm sorry that you were dragged into this, but you have to promise me you wont tell anyone. Not even Happy" I smiled slightly at how protective and loyal she was to the club, it was borderline unhealthy in a way, but then at the sound of HIS name my expression soured.

"No need to worry about me telling Happy, he prefers red headed vacuum cleaners these days" I growled out trying to rein in my anger. I was angrier with myself than Happy though; it wasn't like he'd promised anything. But that didn't mean I had to look at him or anything, no I could just go about avoiding him. That would solve everything.

"What?" Gemma didn't quiet get my meaning.

"He asked me to the party last night but I found him in your office getting his dick sucked by a red headed croweater, so it's safe to say I've lost my interest in him…and that you will need to thoroughly clean your office desk." I explained sliding myself slowly off the hospital bed.

"So that's why you were walking around at night piss drunk?" she question incredulously. Well when you say it like that….

"Well no, I was going to tell him that I'm kinda sorta in love with him, but don't worry I've avoided that mess. Thankfully." Resting myself against the bars of my bed I watched Gemma as she nodded slowly, zipping her shoes up.

Before anything else could be said between us, Clay burst through the door, instantly hovering over Gemma like a doting husband should. Giving a soft smile I excused myself from the room and went in search for Tara and these drugs she'd promised me.

Clay gave me a quick nod as I passed him on my way out.

I began my search at the reception but they didn't seem to have any idea where my sister was so I opted to ask to use the phone. I didn't feel like staying here any longer, drugs or no drugs, besides I needed to check in on Disséquer INK.

"Good afternoon this is Disséquer INK Tess speaking, how may I help?" Tess answered in her best phone voice.

"Oh? This isn't House of Pain? Shucks!" I replied earning myself a questionable glance from the receptionist in front of me; I suggestively raised my brows twice before smiling to myself.

"Oh sorry, I think you've dialled the wrong number…" I couldn't hold my laughter in which kind of ruined my beautiful prank.

"Roxy? Is that you! Oh my god, you had me going there!" she squealed a little in anger over the phone.

"Sorry darling I couldn't resist, anyway I'm just letting you know I'm going to need a lift from St. Thomas-" I didn't get to finish my sentence. Tess went into overload and starting asking three questions a second. World record if you ask me.

"Look Tess, I'll explain later just ask that lover boy of yours if he can pick me up please?" I pleaded, she sighed and agreed before hanging up on me.

* * *

The car journey to the shop had been a strangely silent one, not that I wanted much chatter mind you, my head was still banging more than a Jamaican drum group.

I guess that's why I liked Justin, he didn't ask too many questions, and he certainly knew when to keep his mouth shut, but that didn't stop him from looking at me every now and again till we pulled up outside the shop.

"Thanks for the lift" I thanked, giving him a small smile but he didn't return it.

"Look boss, shouldn't you be at home? You look like you've had the shit kicked out of you...no offence" Well he wasn't far wrong…

"Don't worry about it, just Gemma and I had a small car accident, I was sleeping funny and caught the dashboard all wrong." I lied easily.

"Besides I think Tess went into overdrive at the mere mention of St. Thomas." I added as I opened the car door and carefully slipped out on to the road.

"No shit, she shoved me out the door before she even told me what the fuck was going on." He rested his arm around my shoulder as he stepped up on to the curb next to me and walked me to the shop.

I laughed picturing the short bombshell pushing the giant in comparison, Justin out the door, nothing short of comical.

I hadn't even managed to touch the door before it was violently swung open to reveal a worried faced Tess; she grabbed me by the shoulders staring at me for a moment before crushing me in a hug.

"Ow fuck, Tess let go," I groaned out pushing at her so she'd let go before she did more damage to my ribs.

"Sorry, I've just been so worried!" She exclaimed letting me into my shop before taking my arm and practically dragging me to one of the station seats.

"Tess, my sister works there I could have just been stranded! Although this time wasn't really for that…" I said trailing off a little as my thoughts drifted to last night before.

"Look, Gemma and I had a small car accident nothing to worry about!" I said repeating myself and brushed the subject off just as Gemma did earlier.

Tess looked at me for a little moment pursing her lips before shaking her head and getting back to what ever she was doing before I called, Justin kissed her cheek before heading towards the toilets leaving me to my thoughts.

One by Soil was quietly playing in the background as I sat swivelling back and forth on the chair, my mind kept jumping between my almost admittance of affection to the abandoned warehouse. What if I wasn't piss drunk? Would I have been able to stop the whole thing? I mean I was trained for combat but I guess they don't call it hindsight for nothing.

However I am glad I chose to come to the shop instead of home, I would have just sat and drank, mostly likely would have done something shitty and stupid. Like drunk dialling Happy and shouting insults at him.

Why am I wasting thoughts on him again? Fuck Happy, the croweater's can have him. I can live without him and I'm not going to mope about it either. I'm going to go out and fuck whomever I want.

I shifted slightly in my seat making my ribs twinge in pain. Well, once my ribs calmed the fuck down anyway.


End file.
